Boomerang
Boomerang is a 24-hour American cable television channel owned by Turner Broadcasting System (a division of Time Warner: airs MGM pre-1986, Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network programs). The network debuted . History Boomerang was originally a programming block on Cartoon Network aimed towards the generation of baby boomers. Boomerang currently competes against Nicktoons Network (TV channel) and Toon Disney (now known as Disney XD) for best cartoons. It originally aired for four hours every weekend. The block's start time jumped frequently, with the Saturday block moving to Saturday afternoons, then back to the early morning, and the Sunday block moving to Sunday evenings. Eventually, Boomerang was shortened by an hour, making the total airing time 3 hours each weekend instead of the original four hours. Boomerang (both the programming block and the original spin-off channel that launched on ) followed a unique programming format—every week, cartoons produced during a certain year (and cartoons produced during years prior to that year) would be showcased. For example, if Boomerang was showcasing the year 1969, the viewer would more than likely see an episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! or Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines. Once the Boomerang channel was launched in 2000, promos for the channel aired at the end of every broadcasted show during the block in attempt to gain popularity for Boomerang. Also, all of the older programming on Cartoon Network, including Looney Tunes and shows from Hanna-Barbera migrated to Boomerang. On and nearly four months after the re-launch of Cartoon Network, the Boomerang block was replaced by Adult Swim everyday with older reruns of classic anthologies like The Popeye Show, Tom and Jerry, The Bob Clampett Show, ToonHeads, former Boomerang fare like The Gary Coleman Show, Super Globetrotters. October 2 and 3rd were the last times Looney Tunes officially aired on Cartoon Network. Duck Dodgers, Cow & Chicken, The Jetsons, The Flintstones, What a Cartoon, Snorks, The Smurfs and Baby Looney Tunes are now featured on the channel, although much of the Looney Tunes programming has gradually vanished. They are still seen from time to time. The channel initially carried a weekly looping programming format. Notably, Boomerang does not carry product commercials, with the only exception being advertisements for DVD products by Warner Home Video, co-owner of most of Boomerang's programs. The only other advertising on the channel is for Boomerang or Cartoon Network programming. During its looping format, which lasted through , program days began at 8 a.m. Eastern time (5 a.m. Pacific time). The looping format had 8 hours of programming repeated three times a day. Monday through Thursdays had been just normal programming days, with a variety of half-hour and hour-long cartoon programs shown. On Fridays, "monthly feature" cartoons were shown for the entire day; one cartoon was featured for each Friday of a given month for 24 hours straight. As of , this banner became known as "monthly character of the month", and is now shown on weekends from 2 to 4 p.m. eastern and as of March 2007 it's known as Boomeroyalty. On Saturdays, a calendar year was featured with the cartoons of that year (ranging from approximately 1960 to 1996, one year per week in sequence). Sundays carried the "Boomeraction" theme, with animation featuring action and adventure such as Valley of the Dinosaurs, SuperFriends, Space Ghost, Jonny Quest, and Battle of the Planets. Boomerang's promotional slogan, Boomerang: It's All Coming Back To You, used until late 2005 on Boomerang itself, was one of nostalgia that accurately reflected its programming of the time. However, this slogan is still used on promos airing on sister channel Cartoon Network. Boomerang got a new slogan in 2006 that airs during its programming breaks. The slogan is Boomerang: Right Back At'cha. The announcer for most promos for the channel is actor and current Family Feud host John O'Hurley. In September 2008, Cartoon Network began to run more commercials for Boomerang, including two that were seen on January 1, 2009. Several Comcast systems carry Boomerang, including systems in Atlanta, Georgia and Houston, Texas, while in New England it is available via On Demand . Other companies, such as Suddenlink Communications, offer Boomerang as a regular station in select areas. Time Warner Cable and Cox offers both services in select areas. AT&T U-verse offers the channel in all markets and Verizon FiOS offers the channel in most markets. Several smaller cable providers as well as Comcast do not provide the channel at all. Boomerang also has on demand on all providers that carry the channel. DirecTV and Dish Network offer Boomerang in all but their most basic of programming packages. (DirecTV and Dish Network also offer Boomerang in their Family packages, a 40-channel packages that includes only family and kids' channels.) As of May 15, 2009, Boomerang became available on Cablevision. Boomerang, originally established as a cable channel in the United States, has expanded worldwide. An Australasian version of Boomerang was launched in March 2004 as part of the Foxtel Digital launch, with a lineup very similar to that of the UK version. It started previously as a 4-hour block of those TV shows when CN introduced 24 hour programming. It previously used the American logo and Commercial style breaks. However from November 2007, the network updated itself changing both their logo and promos to fit in with the new theme. The Southeast Asian version of Boomerang was launched on . It started previously as a 90-minute block of those TV shows when CN introduced 24 hour programming. It previously used the American logo and Commercial style breaks. However from November 2007, the network updated itself changing both their logo (Like CN India's Boomerang logo) and promos to fit in with the new theme. This channel is available in Hong Kong, the selected ASEAN member neighbor countries and Sri Lanka. In India, Boomerang only appears as a 2 hr block on Cartoon Network Sun - Fri from 10:00pm to 12:00am. It features great hits like The Popeye Show, Tom and Jerry, The Jetsons and Johnny Bravo. In India this channel was only available on Dish TV exclusively along with Turner Classic Movies until March 2, 2009. Its not available in India any more. There is also a version of Boomerang broadcast in the United Kingdom and Republic of Ireland, launched on . It is broadcast 24 hours on the Sky Digital, Virgin Media, the Orbit Network, Tiscali TV and Chorus Digital platforms. It also features other cartoons, like Inspector Gadget, Gadget Boy and The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers. In late July 2007, Boomerang UK started to show Live-action shows, including exclusive shows like My Spy Family. It also features Boomerang Cinema. In late 2005, Turner Broadcasting made clear that they were considering launching several new channels in the Nordic region (to join their then-current channel Turner Classic Movies, Cartoon Network, and CNN International). One of the planned new channels was Boomerang, for which they applied for a broadcasting license in the Swedish DTT in the autumn 2005. Since 2004, Boomerang has also a Spanish version. It's available on the Digital+ digital platform and on the Auna cable platform. It was introduced as a part of Cartoon Network's schedule on weekend afternoons. The station's programming resembles strongly the UK version. It relies heavily in older Warner Bros., MGM, and Hanna-Barbera cartoons, but it also includes fairly recent programmes featuring older characters, like Baby Looney Tunes and Duck Dodgers. It also features other classic cartoons, like the Japanese Heidi and the Spanish La vuelta al mundo de Willy Fog (Around the World with Willy Fog). There is also Boomerang Latin America and Boomerang Brazil, which began their broadcastings in July 2001. In , Boomerang Latin America / Brazil was relaunched as a general children's network, like Disney Channel and Viacom's Nickelodeon, also featuring live-action programming and movies, while retaining its classic cartoons in late night. In practice, the channel changed from a local version of Boomerang USA to a version of Pogo, Cartoon Network's sister channel in India. Since 2005, Boomerang is also available via digital cable and satellite in the Netherlands and Belgium. Also since 2005, Boomerang is begin broadcasting in Poland via some Cable TV providers and two of three polish digital platform (Cyfrowy Polsat, N), as channel fully translated . That version of the channel is also available in other countries in Central and Eastern Europe, but as a channel partially translate. From 1 February 2008 in Poland start separated version of Boomerang. In June 2006, Kabel Deutschland, Kabel BW and Unity Media started to show Boomerang on Pay-TV in Germany. In the Middle East, North Africa, and the Levant territories broadcasting via satellite, from Showtime Arabia and Orbit Satellite television and Radio pay-TV networks. *List of programs broadcast by Boomerang *TELETOON Retro *TV Land